Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing control apparatus, a sheet management system, a printing control apparatus control method, and a related storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When a sheet holding unit provided in a printing apparatus is used to perform a printing operation, storing sheet attribute information (e.g., sheet name, sheet size, sheet grammage, sheet surface nature, and sheet color) beforehand as sheet holding unit setting value is generally performed.
To store sheet attribute information as sheet holding unit setting value, it is required every time to input sheet attribute information for each sheet holding unit. Therefore, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, it is conventionally known to register attribute information for each sheet beforehand in a sheet management database and let a user select desired sheet attribute information to be stored as sheet holding unit setting value.
According to the above-mentioned technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, if the number of sheets registered in the sheet management database increases, it will take a significant time for a user to find out a desired sheet from the great number of registered sheets. Therefore, for example, in a case where a printing operation is performed with frequently used sheets stored in a plurality of sheet holding units, setting frequently used sheet attribute information as setting values of the plurality of sheet holding units was a complicated work for each user because the above-mentioned setting must be completed for each sheet holding unit.